deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KingDedede8888/My predictions/hopes for Injustice 2
WARNING: So... This blog will likely be terrible. I'm not exactly good at writing. I'd be glad if you tried to read it, tho'. Alright, so... As you might have noticed in my most recent comments... I'm completely obsessed with Injustice 2 right now. I didn't play the first Injustice when it came out, in fact, i only bought it last year. And i can say it's certainly among my all-time favorite games by now, and might even be my favorite fighting game ever. I got completely addicted to it pretty soon, and for a pretty long time. When the first trailer for the sequel came out, i got hyped. Then i found out about some of the confirmed characters, and got very ''hyped. Then the gameplay trailer came out and... Holy shit, that's gonna be awesome. So... To prevent myself from spamming comments about it, i'm creating this blog to talk about predictions right now. '''P.S: I know you probably don't care, but i just don't wanna spam in the comment section' Returning Characters Alright, so as far as i know, the confirmed returning characters so far are: Superman, Batman, Aquaman, and the Flash. So... Who do i think is returning, and who is not? (Anyone from the first game who i don't mention here isn't there because i haven't got any predictions/opinions about him/her.) Who i Think is Coming Back *'Wonder Woman- '''It's a fighting game about characters from the ''DC Universe. ''It simply wouldn't make sense if Wonder Woman was not there. *'The Joker- It's the Joker. Same reasons as Wonder Woman. *'Lex Luthor- '''Yes, Insurgence Lex died, and regular Lex was barely given importance in the game, but in the gameplay trailer, you could see "Lexcorp" written in every part of one of the stages. That pretty much confirms his appearance IMO, not to mention that the argument used for WW and Joker is also valid. *'Green Arrow- 'He was one of the most important characters of the main DC Verse in the Story Mode, as from what i remember, he seemed to be given more attention than the other protagonists (Except the two Batmen) *'Green Lantern- 'He was also among the protagonists, so... It would make no sense for him to simply vanish in the sequel. *'Cyborg- 'Same reasons as the previous two. *'Martian Manhunter- 'Everybody seems to like him (He's one of my favorite superheroes), and i don't get why was he put as one of the last DLC characters instead as part of the initial roster. The Alternate Universe Martian Manhunter was also given some kind of backstory in the DLC (As he was secretly that guy who tells Aquaman what the fuck is happening at the start of Aquaman's chapter). *'Deathstroke- 'Where did Insurgence Deathstroke go? Well, it would be fun to find out in Injustice 2, because it was unsatisfying as hell to see him vanish without an explanation. Who i Think is not Coming Back *'Ares- 'Let's be real here: Did anyone give a shit about him on the first game? No? That's what i thought. He was forgettable, his "role" in the Story Mode was pointless, and the character itself feels like a last-minute addition: If you removed him, the story wouldn't really change. If they wanted a Wonder Woman villain, why didn't they just add Circe? I'd take Egg-Fu over him. *'Killer Frost- 'I used to say "Ares is the most forgettable character in Injustice". Until i remembered that Killer Frost was in the game. Everything about the character is forgettable: Remove her from the story, and nothing changes. I've heard they had to choose between her and Mr. Freeze, and choose her because the game needed more women. If so, ''why did they choose Ares over Circe? ''Not to mention, Captain Cold has been hinted at for the sequel. Doesn't that scream "''Killer Frost isn't gonna appear"? Like... 2 Ice-themed characters would feel like a waste of character-slots. (Yes, i do hate Sub-Zero and Frost being both in Deadly Alliance, before anyone mentions it) *'Solomon Grundy- '''Same reason as the last two. His role in the story felt frankly pointless (Not as pointless as Ares and Killer Frost, but still pointless) *'Hawkgirl- 'Once again, too forgettable. Just like Killer Frost, her role was basically "Superman's minion". You know, the same thing as the last three. *'Raven- ' She wasn't as forgettable as the last four. But i do feel like they're replacing her with Beast Boy. *'Shazam- 'He's not forgettable, but Regime Shazam is dead, and regular Shazam hadn't a role in the Story, so i don't think they're adding him. *'Sinestro- 'I'd usually say he's certain to return, but Atrocitus's confirmation makes me wonder if he's really even gonna be there. Not sure if they would put in 2 Green Lantern villains *'Scorpion- 'I wasn't gonna talk about him here, but i decided to just say it: Unless we're talking about SSB, guest characters don't come back. Who i hope returns *'Bane- 'But of course, the fire rises! Once Bane is in the game, then you have my permission to di- I mean, release it, ''of course. ''But seriously, i've always liked Bane as a villain, and while he's pretty unlikely, i hope he's there. *'Lobo- 'He's Lobo, one of my favorite DC characters. The fact that he was DLC was pretty dissapointing, considering there are various great possible roles for the character in the story. I'd give examples, but i'd say it would be more fun for you to imagine the roles. *'Zod- 'The exact same reason as Lobo. *'Doomsday- 'He was underused in the original's plot (Being one of the two characters you fight only once), and i'm pretty sure he's still alive by the end of it. Also... Wouldn't Regime Doomsday vs regular Doomsday be awesome? New Characters So... Atrocitus, Supergirl, and Grodd are confirmed (I'm not sure if Black Manta's appearance is confirmed to be a playable character) Who i Hope makes an Appearance *'Reverse Flash- 'Yes, i know having both Flash and Zoom wouldn't work so well, but... I really love Professor Zoom, so i hope he's in. *'Captain Cold- 'The trailers seem to hint at him, he's one of my favorite villains, and he would replace Killer Frost. Although he doesn't really seem to fit as a fighting game character... The Duck Hunt duo was in SSB, and worked, so who knows? *'Two-Face- 'Yes, i'm serious. I know most people seem to think Dent isn't a fighter and all, but... He does have some skill in hand to hand combat, and i'm actually serious when i say there are potential attacks involving the coin (Just imagine him throwing the coin, which gets stuck in the opponent's head, stunning him) *'Dr. Fate- ' He fits in a fighting gane very well. Why wasn't him in the first one again? *'Scarecrow- 'Come on, attacks involving the fear toxins and stuff would really work. I know the alternate Scarecrow is dead, but... It would be fun to see the main Scarecrow appear, and maybe even work with the heroes this time. *'Ra's Al Ghul- 'The first trailer hints at him, and... I don't think i should keep saying "He fits at a fighting game" over and over again, should i? *'Beast Boy- 'Do you know what i love? The MK3 animalities. So... Something really great would be seeing someone whose moveset is entirely composed of animalities. *'Darkseid- 'I know most people would say "He's too overpowered for Injustice", and... I fully agree. Tell me, wouldn't Darkseid be a great unplayable final boss? That's what i thought. And that's the part where everyone disagrees with me... That's gonna hurt... *'Condiment King-''' Yes, i'm serious (Please don't kill me). Mortal Kombat 9, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Mortal Kombat X: All are great games. But do you know what they lack? A joke character (I guess Bo' Rai Cho kinda fits the role in MKX, but MK9 and Injustice still needed one). So, who would fit the Joke character? Kiteman, Krypto the Superdog, the Batcow, and stuff... But the only one that was actually created especially for the role of joke character was the Condiment King (The others could get background cameos, tho'). So tell me, would you like to see him? Who i'd like to have a Background Cameo (I know this part is pretty pointless, but still...) *'''Saint Walker *'Larfleeze' *'Every other important member of any Lantern Corp' *'Superman's Pets' *'Zatanna' *'Deadshot' *'Ares' *'Killer Frost' *'Everyone else on the "I don't think is returning" list' Category:Blog posts